3 AM
by zfrine
Summary: Ia bangun pada pukul 3 dini hari, disambut keremangan dan kesunyian rumah. Kakashi Gaiden.


**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

…

Kakashi bangun pada pukul 3 dini hari. Disambut keremangan dan kesunyian rumah. Dengkur halus anjing-anjing ninja yang tertidur di karpet mengelilingi tempat tidurnya membuat keningnya berkerut. Dan ia pun ingat hari apa ini.

Senin, Selasa, Rabu dan nama-nama hari lain tidak penting baginya. Karena baginya hanya ada dua jenis hari. Hari di mana ada ayahnya dan hari di mana tidak ada ayahnya.

Hari ini -entah hari apa- adalah hari di mana ayahnya tidak ada. Sudah hampir seminggu ia pergi menjalankan sebuah misi. Ia tidak tahu detailnya. Tapi yang jelas, sebuah misi yang berbahaya, mengingat ayahnya adalah seorang shinobi yang hebat dan Hokage-sama hanya akan mengirimkannya untuk misi yang _hebat_ juga.

Ia menyingkap selimut yang membalut tubuh mungilnya pelan. Berhati-hati untuk tidak membangunkan Pakkun; anjing ninja _miliknya_, bukan milik ayahnya. Ia melompat turun sepelan mungkin, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa mengelabui anjing ninja _ayahnya. _Salah satu dari mereka menegakkan telinganya, kemudian menegakkan badannya.

Anjing itu mengikutinya keluar dari kamar.

Mereka dilatih tidak hanya untuk misi berbahaya, tapi juga untuk misi _mengasuh anak._

Kegaduhan dari arah dapur membuatnya waspada, begitu pula dengan anjing ninja yang mengikutinya dari tadi. Sepasang matanya membulat.

_Tapi_ ia seorang shinobi dan tidak ada yang ia takuti.

Ia pergi ke arah dapur, anjingnya berjalan di depan.

Tidak ada yang lebih melegakan selain melihat bahwa _ayahnyalah _yang membuat semua keributan barusan. Sebuah senyum menghiasi wajahnya dan ia berlari untuk memeluk pinggang ayahnya.

"Okaeri."

Tangan itu membelai kepalanya penuh sayang. "Hm, tadaima."

…

Kakashi bangun pada pukul 3 dini hari, tepat seperti biasanya. Kali ini tidak terdengar dengkuran halus anjing-anjing ninja yang tertidur di karpet mengelilingi tempat tidurnya, dan ia tersenyum. Samar-samar terdengar suara dari bawah. Mungkin ayahnya sedang latihan, seperti yang biasa dilakukannya saat Kakashi terlelap dan dipastikan tidak akan mengganggunya.

Rumah ini remang-remang seperti biasanya. Dan sudah sejak lama ia membiasakan diri dengan hal itu, sejak saat usianya kurang dari dua tahun. Ia tidak takut akan gelap. Karena ia seorang shinobi dan tidak ada yang ia takuti.

"Otousan?" panggilnya pelan, sambil perlahan-lahan ia menggeser pintu kertas hingga terbuka cukup lebar untuk tubuh mungilnya menyelinap masuk.

Ayahnya dalam balutan yukata biru tua tersenyum kepadanya. Tanto dalam genggaman tangannya berkilauan memantulkan cahaya bulan yang keperakan. Kakashi mengerutkan keningnya dalam tanya. Selembar kain dalam genggaman tangannya yang lain menjawab rasa penasarannya.

Pantas saja benda itu terlihat begitu berkilauan.

Ia duduk di depan ayahnya. "Kapan aku boleh memilikinya?"

Ayahnya tersenyum, menyimpan kembali tanto ke tempatnya. "Segera."

Ia menghabiskan sisa gelap dengan menceritakan tentang bagaimana latihannya selama ayahnya tidak ada. Mengeluhkan Minato-sensei yang selalu dan selalu membuatnya makan ramen setelah latihan. Tentang anjing-anjing ninja ayahnya yang menemaninya bermain di taman sehingga tidak ada satu anak pun yang berani mendekat ke arahnya. Juga tentang Jiraiya-sama yang tidak memperbolehkan ia meminjam buku oranye karyanya.

Ada banyak hal yang ia ceritakan pada ayahnya, yang mendengarkan penuh perhatian sambil membelai puncak kepalanya dengan sayang. Hingga ia kembali diselimuti rasa kantuk dan tertidur di pangkuan ayahnya, hingga pagi menjelang.

…

Ia bangun pada pukul 3 dini hari. Tanpa dengkuran halus anjing-anjing ninja dan tersadar, ini adalah malam kesekian dan ia mulai sedikit merindukan hal itu. Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya, ini yang terbaik. Mungkin saja Hokage-sama memberi ayahnya waktu libur yang lebih panjang dari biasanya.

Benarkah?

Karena sikap orang-orang di sekitarnya mulai mengganggunya. Mereka mengatakan hal-hal buruk tentang ayahnya yang membuatnya ingin melemparkan kunai ke arah mereka. Tepat di antara kedua mata. Atau shuriken untuk membungkam mulut besar mereka. Kalau saja bukan karena Minato-sensei yang selalu berhasil mengamankan kedua tangannya sebelum berhasil meraih saku belakangnya, tidak akan ada lagi orang yang bisa mengatakan hal-hal buruk tentang ayahnya.

Tapi sikap ayahnya lebih aneh lagi.

Ia selalu menyapa Kakashi dengan _senyuman itu _yang membuatnya mengerutkan kening. Tidak banyak bicara dan menjadi pendengar yang baik. Bukannya ia tidak suka dengan belaian sayang di kepala yang sering sekali ia dapatkan akhir-akhir ini, tapi itu sedikit mengganggunya. Sesuatu yang tidak biasa ayahnya lakukan. Ia tidak ingin melihat _senyuman itu _lagi yang membuatnya muak.

Keremangan dan kesunyian yang selalu menyambutnya saat ia terjaga tepat pada pukul tiga dini hari juga tidak lagi terasa sama.

Sepasang kaki mungilnya menapaki lantai kayu, kemudian membawanya melangkah menuruni tangga. Tangannya meraba-raba dinding di sampingnya. Bau anyir yang tercium samar-samar membuatnya waspada. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat ketika baunya semakin pekat menusuk indra penciumannya.

Rumah ini terasa lebih sunyi dari biasanya.

Ia berlari. Sepasang kaki mungilnya berlari di atas lantai kayu yang berderit-derit merdu. Nafasnya berat ketika ia berdiri di depan pintu kamar ayahnya. Tangan mungilnya gemetaran.

Ia seorang shinobi dan _tidak ada_ yang ia takuti.

Tidak juga genangan merah pekat yang merembes dari dalam kamar, hingga menyentuh ujung jari kakinya. Tangan mungilnya gemetaran, tapi ia meyakinkan dirinya kalau ia seorang shinobi dan tidak ada yang ia takuti.

Pintu kertas itu terbuka dengan cepat.

Ia seorang shinobi dan tidak ada yang ia takuti.

Tidak juga tubuh ayahnya di atas genangan darahnya sendiri, dengan tanto pada perutnya.

Ia menelan ludah dengan susah payah, sepasang mata bulatnya mengerjap. Panas. Cairan hangat mengalir dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

Ia diam saja, tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Terlalu _shock _untuk melakukan apa pun. Hanya membiarkan cairan hangat mengaliri pipinya.

Ia jatuh terduduk; lemas. Hingga terang, hingga pagi menjelang.

**OWARI**


End file.
